


I Love You

by PrussiaPanda



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Sad boy nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaPanda/pseuds/PrussiaPanda
Summary: It was April fools day, but today there is no tricks. Only a concerned boyfriend and a brooding son of Hades.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna post this in April 1st but I didn't finish it in time. So here it is!
> 
> Of course I appreciate any comments, and please leave kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Lots of love!

It had been a long day for the son of Apollo. Someone always got themselves hurt. Whether it was a prank gone wrong, coming back from a long quest or a dueling injury, Will Solace would always be there helping the camp.

As the camp doctor, he practically lived in the infirmary. He wasn't like his other siblings, shooting arrows or playing instruments- though he was pretty good at the ukulele. Sometimes it made him feel pretty useless because he wasn't as talented as them, so he tried to make himself useful in the skills he _did_ have.

Though it wasn't always bad. Usually he did have at least one recurring patient. Though not always in need of medical attention.

Nico di Angelo, who seemed to always be in worse shape than anyone he's ever known. Will was always happy to look after him, though he wished that Nico would try to take care of himself sometimes. Maybe eat more food, get more rest; he's even threatened to knock him out with medicine if he didn't at least try to sleep.

Of course, Will would never _actually_ do that.

Once he had the chance, and the infirmary was mostly void of demigods, Will took a break. This time, his break had only one goal. To find Nico.

There was a few places he could think of. Luckily, his first place to look had been correct.

Will had knocked on the door of the Hades cabin, and when he was met with silence he wasn't very surprised. He carefully opens the door, letting his eyes adjust to the dark cabin. The cold makes him shiver just a bit, but he steps further inside and closes the door behind him.

He finds Nico in his bed, wrapped up like a burrito. When he gets closer, he could see parts of his hair sticking up wildly. It makes him smile, seeing Nico sleeping so peacefully. But, he decided that sleeping half way through the day was unhealthy.

“Nico, wake up. Earth to Ghost King.”

He bent over and tried to gently shake him awake, earning a dangerous sounding grumble, only earning another smile from Will.

“Come on Nico, I know I told you to get some rest, but sleeping for more than eight hours just makes you even more exhausted! Unless you're shadow-traveling, which you're _not_ going to do, you have to get around like a normal demigod.”

It took a bit of convincing, but soon Nico had unwrapped himself from his cocoon of sheets. He rubbed his tired eyes and looked over at Will, who was sitting beside him on the bed.

Really he probably only woke up because of Will's annoying speech about how unhealthy he was. Which was something he practically talked about everyday.

There was an awkward silence, and Nico stared at Will like he expected him to say something. When he didn't, he let out a tired sigh.

“Aren't you going to say “April fools day”, and then leave me alone so I can go back to bed?”

It hadn't occurred to Will that today was indeed, the day of tricks. No wonder the infirmary was a bit more busy that normal.

“No...actually, I was hoping we could spend time together? I know you're always busy doing something...but I thought maybe we could do something today.”

He did a once over at Nico’s appearance, which seemed to make his pale face turn pink.

“Later, maybe? If you can tame that hair of yours, not that I don't like it.”

A piece of hair shot up from the side of his head, as if Nico's hair could hear his insult. Will brushed the hair out of the others sleepy face.

He gave him a kiss to make him more enthusiastic about waking up, and it worked as he saw the others dark eyes light up, a soft smile on his face. As hard as healing demigods all day was, seeing Nico smile was like a ray of sunshine to him. Everyday was completely worth it to him, as long as he got to spend time with his boyfriend.

* * *

 

Later that day, when the sun had set, Will walked alongside of a still less put together di Angelo.

The sky looked like fire as the sunset cast over the water, letting light in as well as the sky was melting with the darkness of the night. It made the golden haired boy smile. He glances over at the other, who seemed to be completely lost in thought.

It's something that happened fairly often, but less when Will was around to pull him out of his brooding thoughts. His dark eyes were cast down, his fingers playing with the skull ring on his finger. The boy had gone through so much in his life, so close to death that Nico practically lived in his own darkness, surrounded constantly by his past. With a quick evaluation just by sight, it was obvious that he was deep in this darkness again. Plants died around them as they walked, radiating a bad aura around himself.

This was Nico di Angelo. The Ghost King, the one who survived Tartarus by himself. Nico di Angelo, who thought he had to escape and run, who didn't think he could ever love anyone, and that no one could love _him_. Nico was Will's sunshine, his boyfriend and he loved him so very much.

Will had stopped walking, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. His pale blue eyes gazed at him softly, and when Nico looked back up at him, Will smiled.

“ _I love you_.”

He could tell that Nico instantly relaxed by the way his shoulders dropped, the guarded look in his face melting away.

“You can't just say that.”

Will was pretty sure he caught Nico off guard, because his face was turning red. So, to add to the embarrassment, Will leaned in and gave the other a kiss on the cheek.

“Are you sure you should be ordering your doctor around? I could have forced you to go eat, or join in on some friendly conversation with Jason and Percy.”

Nico's hand pushed him away at that, but Will was almost positive he heard him laughing.

“I'd rather pick torture than hang out with those two right now. They're more annoying than you are.”

“Hey! I'm not that annoying!”

It makes Nico laugh, a beautiful sound that Will has always enjoyed.

Once, Percy and Jason told him whenever Nico told them about him, they've never seen the other smile so much before. It was the cutest thing he's ever heard.

Once they got tired of walking around, Will picked out a quiet spot for them to sit together.

“Will…can I tell you something?”

Nico's eyes looked full of worry, not something unusual. But it still made Will concerned. He put his hand over his to comfort him, waiting for the other to speak.

“I don't think I deserve you. I know it probably sounds stupid...but you deserve someone who's not as confusing and full of problems like I am.

My whole life has just been a continuous black hole for me, from when my mother died, to finding out that I've skipped decades on earth, losing my sister, all the way to figuring out who I am. Will...there's so much pain. I can't even begin to explain it.”

It was the honesty that hurt Will. Of course he knows Nico never felt like he deserved to be happy. All his life he spent running away, trying to distance himself from any relationship.

But it's also brave of Nico to tell him how he felt. It meant that he trusted him with his thoughts and emotions.

“Nico...after everything you've been through, I think you've proven enough that you're more than deserving of anyone's love.

I didn't start liking you because I felt sorry for you. I liked you because I genuinely liked you as a person. I know you're trying your hardest to get through everything...but Nico, you're not alone. I'm always going to be here for you.

_I love you_ , Nico. So much.”

Will scooted closer to give him a kiss on the cheek and squeezed his hand. He knew it was silly, but it seemed to bring Nico into a better mood. And that's all he cared about. They spent time close together in silence, enjoying each others presence. Will knew a lot of the campers were scared of Nico, he always seemed to come from the darkness and shadows. Like he was a ghost, only appearing when he had something to say.

Will made it his goal to bring him out of those shadows, and into the light...or as much light as he could take.

“Thank you…”

When Will glanced over at him, he saw the other wiping tears off his face. It was dark out now, but he could tell that there were tears rolling down his face.

He brushes a finger against Nico's wet cheek.

“Hey, Will…”

His head turned towards the other, black hair sticking to his face. Will brushed his hair out of his eyes, a soft smile on his face.

“Yes?”

Nico seemed to hesitate, but soon he slowly leaned in, their lips meeting and eyes closing as Nico lead them both into a gentle kiss. Will's hand rests against Nico's cheek, while his other interlocked their fingers together.

Will kissed him back just as slowly, cherishing this moment they had together. It was perfect...his boyfriend was perfect, and he was in love. He could feel his heart beating and the warmth spreading across his cheeks, he felt Nico's soft lips against him and he didn't want to pull away.

When their lips did part, they kept their foreheads close. Will noticed that Nico’s eyes looked black in the dark, it only made him more attractive.

“I'm tired.”

The sentence made Will chuckle softly, but it was getting late, and he didn't want anyone finding them alone out here. His cheeks flushed at the thought of being caught.

“Alright sleepy head, let's head back.”

With one more kiss, Will and Nico headed back to the Hades cabin.

He had to admit, the place was sort of creepy and was always cold. It felt like a lonely place for Nico to be in, but this is the place he frequents most often; besides the infirmary.

When Will was about to head out to his own cabin, Nico grabs his wrist before he could escape. His eyes begged him to stay, and without a word between them, Will knew he needed company.

They both climbed into bed together, Nico wrapping his arms around Will, resting his head on the pillow. Even though the cabin was cold, they shared their warmth, only making the both of them even more sleepy.

“Hey, Will”

“Yes, Nico?”

...

“ _I love you too_.”


End file.
